Compte à rebours
by Griseldis
Summary: La question d'Ochako est diablement embêtante. Izuku cherche comment rendre la réponse moins ridicule. "Je pense que Kacchan a besoin qu'on le protège."


**Disclaimer** : My Hero Academia, ses personnages et sont univers appartiennent à Kōhei Horikoshi.

 _Un gros bisou à **Nyaa** à qui tout de même, je n'ose pas dédicacer cette histoire, parce que c'est pas un TodoDeku, mais voilà, merci pour tes suggestions. Un énorme merci également à **Hiimeekaa** pour son excellente analyse de Kacchan (et ses précieux liens !)_

* * *

.

 **Compte à rebours**

.

 **5.** « Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça, espèce de sale minable ? »

Izuku se trouble un instant. Est-ce qu'il le regardait ? Il lui semblait plutôt que ses yeux étaient dans le vide, contemplant le stade sans vraiment s'attarder sur un objet précis, mais après tout, peut-être, oui, qu'il le regardait. Il regarde si souvent Kacchan.

Izuku déteste mentir mais il déteste aussi faire de la peine aux gens.

Est-ce que le blond peut encaisser la vérité ?

Sans doute pas.

Plutôt que de mentir, il préfère se taire.

Il tourne donc les talons et s'éloigne du stade, sans ajouter un mot, ce qui lui vaut une bordée d'injures.

.

 **4.** « Kacchan est juste comme ça… »

Ça ressemble à une excuse, et c'en est une.

Ochako penche la tête sur le côté, et inspire par le nez. D'habitude, c'est mauvais signe. Ça veut dire une bonne et solide réprimande. Mais non, elle exhale, un petit soupir et dit : « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça.

— Ça quoi ? demande Izuku qui touille ses petits pois sans entrain en se demandant si les réduire en bouillie les rendra vraiment plus appétissants.

« Défendre Bakugou.

— Je ne le défends pas.

— Tu viens juste de le faire, signale Iida, qui lui engouffre ses légumes avec l'automatisme d'un homme qui a besoin de vitamines et est prêt à les ingérer quelque soit l'aspect sous lesquelles elles se présentent.

— Oui, peut-être, » répond évasivement son ami en se décidant à porter une cuillérée de bouillie de petits pois à ses lèvres. « Je trouve que la qualité de la cantine baisse, » conclut-il, ce qui n'a rien à avoir avec le sujet.

Ochako n'est pas dupe une seule seconde.

« Alors, pourquoi ? »

Izuku avale sans mastiquer l'infâme bouillie verte. Non, décide-t-il, c'est encore pire quand ils sont en purée.

Il repousse son assiette et secoue la tête. La question d'Ochako est diablement embêtante. Il cherche comment rendre la réponse moins ridicule.

« Je pense que Kacchan a besoin qu'on le protège. »

Un instant de silence, puis ses deux amis éclatent de rire.

« D'accord, d'accord, sourit Ochako avec cette espèce de tendresse amusée qu'elle a parfois, tu ne veux pas en parler. »

Izuku hausse les épaules. Il savait bien que la vérité aurait l'air stupide.

En attendant, il entame son pudding. Ça ne va pas lui remplir l'estomac, de seulement manger un dessert mais il n'a pas envie de toucher à sa viande. Elle a été contaminée par les petits pois.

Dans la vie survoltée qu'ils mènent tous, ça fait du bien parfois quand le méchant du jour est une assiette de légumes.

.

 **3.** La nuque de Kacchan est fragile.

Il n'aurait besoin que d'une main pour la briser d'un coup sec. Bon, et d'un sacré coup de chance, parce que Kacchan ne baisse pas sa garde si facilement, mais pour l'instant, devant lui, elle dégage une impression de finesse presque délicate, dans l'encolure de la chemise de l'uniforme d'été.

C'est peut-être parce qu'il est blond, mais sa peau a une blancheur translucide. Izuku se demande pourquoi il aimerait tant y apposer ses doigts et serrer, serrer si fort que ses doigts s'enfonceraient dans la chair pâle devenue rouge.

Non pas qu'il ait particulièrement envie de tuer Kacchan. Ça lui arrive parfois, l'autre est au mieux imbuvable en sa présence et même un saint finirait par perdre patience et s'il ne souhaite jamais vraiment sa mort, il aimerait bien lui faire rentrer ses mots dans la gorge à grand coup de pieds.

Il l'a parfois fait.

Il n'en tire aucune fierté. Il regretterait presque les coups échangés si finalement, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il n'y a que comme ça qu'ils arrivent à communiquer, même si ça engendre plaies et bosses.

Non, il n'a pas particulièrement envie de tuer Kacchan mais il voudrait parfois être sûr de laisser une marque sur lui comparable aux marques que Kacchan a laissées en lui.

Izuku veut être comme All Might, capable d'avoir un cœur assez grand pour y loger l'Humanité mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir des accès d'égoïsme.

Si fragile, sa nuque.

La bande d'Aizawa-sensei l'atteint en plein front et le fait basculer en arrière.

Toute l'attention de la classe, jusqu'alors dirigée contre un vicieux problème de mathématiques, se tourne vers lui. Quelques rires, indulgents. Après tout, qui ne s'est pas un jour où l'autre pris une semonce d'Aizawa-sensei ? Pas grand monde.

Kacchan s'est retourné, et son sourire est rien moins qu'aimable. Ses lèvres articulent le mot minable.

« Remettez vous au travail, » ordonne le professeur d'une voix sèche à la classe qui en a profité pour éclater en murmures. Puis, à Izuku : « Et toi, arrête de rêvasser. »

Pendant la pause, Iida et Ochako ne manquent pas de lui demander ce qui lui a valu cette réprimande. Même Todoroki a l'air vaguement concerné par cette attitude inhabituelle chez lui.

Izuku entend le rire de Kacchan, mêlé à celui de Seto et Kirishima. Il voudrait pouvoir rire avec le même abandon.

.

 **2.** Izuku et ses cahiers de notes, c'est une longue et solide histoire d'amour.

Personne ne s'étonne plus de le voir dans la salle commune, en train de se parler à lui-même et de remplir d'une petite écriture serrée des pages et des pages de notes.

Il a peut-être moins de temps qu'avant à y consacrer, ne parcourant plus Internet à la recherche de nouvelles données comme lorsqu'il était collégien, mais il a désormais largement mieux : des héros qu'il voit au quotidien.

Bien sûr, chacun de ses camarades a sa propre fiche dédiée qu'il met à jour régulièrement. Il a foi en eux, en leur avenir et il sait qu'un jour, les noms de ses compagnons de classe irradieront au firmament des héros.

Il aime les interroger sur leur Alter, en discuter avec eux et bien sûr, récolter toutes les informations possibles sur leurs capacités. Tous lui ont toujours répondu avec honnêteté et presque une sorte d'empressement, comme s'il y avait une quelconque gloire à être analysé. Même Tsuyu, qui pourtant avait refusé d'abord en lui demandant ce qu'il ferait si un jour son carnet tombait en de mauvaises mains. Depuis, il code ses informations et lorsque Tsuyu l'a su, elle a accepté de répondre à ses questions avec sa franchise et sa finesse ordinaire.

Il n'y a qu'une personne à qui il n'a jamais demandé d'informations. Kacchan ne les lui aurait sans doute pas données, mais de toutes manières, Izuku n'en a pas besoin.

Il le connait par cœur. Il a noté son évolution quasiment jour par jour depuis que Kacchan, quatre ans et des étoiles plein les yeux, leur a montré son Alter si puissant et si intéressant. Bon, non, parce qu'à l'époque, Izuku ne savait pas encore écrire et n'avait pas eu l'idée d'un carnet, mais plus tard, il a pris des notes en se basant sur ses souvenirs de cette époque.

Il était fier d'être le témoin de la progression de l'Alter de Kacchan, presque comme s'il avait eu un Alter à lui.

Il l'avait toujours su, dans le fond de son cœur. All Might lui en avait peut-être donné la confirmation, en lui annonçant sans détour que sans Alter, il ne pouvait pas espérer devenir un héros, mais c'était une certitude que sans se l'avouer, il avait acquis depuis longtemps.

Kacchan lui avait le pouvoir de devenir le héros qu'All Might était, celui qui sauve tout le monde à la fin, celui qui l'emporte immanquablement sur le méchant. C'était le but du blond, d'atteindre le numéro 1 et même de le surpasser, et il l'annonçait avec une telle certitude que cela semblait presque inéluctable.

Grâce à Kacchan, Izuku a rêvé par procuration pendant des années, au point de se sentir plus uni à lui, plus proche qu'à All Might.

Izuku soupire, et referme son cahier, jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui pour voir qui est encore debout. Avec la force d'un aimant, ses yeux sont attirés par une masse de cheveux blonds et en pétard, mais il se force à les détourner.

Non, il n'a pas besoin de demander à Kacchan qu'il lui donne des détails sur son Alter ou sur ses capacités parce qu'Izuku les a vus grandir et se déployer pour lui conférer l'incroyable puissance qu'il a aujourd'hui.

Il aimerait néanmoins pouvoir le faire.

.

 **1.** Vendredi soir, et pour une fois, les classes de secondes ont eu permission de rentrer chez eux pour le week-end. Quelques uns ont choisi de rester aux dortoirs, mais la plupart ont décidé de rentrer à la maison. Le voyage à la gare ressemblait à un début d'excursion, mais finalement, chacun s'est séparé pour prendre son train.

Izuku s'est retrouvé dans le même wagon que Kacchan, et alors que son propre visage est encore relativement inconnu, il regarde sans envie les gens chuchoter et jeter des coups d'œil tout sauf discret vers le blond, assis à quelque pas de lui, un air féroce sur le visage, défiant quiconque de s'approcher et de commenter, que ce soit son enlèvement, son attitude lors des jeux de Yuei ou bien sûr l'épisode du super-vilain Gluant. Ça marche, car même si beaucoup l'ont reconnu, personne n'a osé une remarque.

Kacchan lui rappelle irrésistiblement un animal pris au piège.

Izuku se demande parfois si les gens ont des yeux pour voir.

Peut-être que non, ou peut-être que lui seul regarde

Kacchan a peur. Constamment. Kacchan vit dans la terreur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

La hauteur de quoi, Izuku n'en est pas sûr, mais il ne doit pas être loin du compte s'il répond quelque chose comme sa colossale ambition : Kacchan est persuadé que la puissance est la réponse à tous les maux, et que s'il est le plus puissant, alors il ne pourra jamais échouer.

C'est un concept terriblement enfantin, presque mignon dans un sens. Kacchan est peut-être un adolescent surpuissant mais pas très loin de la surface, il y a un enfant qui pense que tous les monstres peuvent se combattre, que tous les combats peuvent se gagner.

Depuis qu'il a hérité du One for All, Izuku a découvert que ce n'était pas vrai.

Parfois les gens perdent, même si leurs intentions sont pures.

Parfois les gens meurent, même s'ils sont les plus forts.

Parfois personne n'a tort, et il faut tout de même se battre.

Cet aspect de la réalité échappe à Kacchan, totalement, et Izuku lui envie cette pureté et cette innocence.

L'apprentissage sera dur pour le blond, d'autant plus dur qu'il ne se laissera guider et aider par personne.

Izuku voudrait pouvoir le lui épargner mais ironiquement, c'est lui-même qui l'a déclenché, en obtenant l'Alter d'All Might et en s'élevant jusqu'au blond, en devenant autre chose que le minable qu'il était pour lui depuis des années.

Et dans la tête de Kacchan, si un minable peut réussir, si un minable peut lui tenir tête et le vaincre, alors où est-ce que ça le place, lui, le grand Katsuki Bakugo sur l'échelle de la puissance ?

S'il n'est pas le plus fort, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il a tort ?

Oui, Kacchan vit dans la peur de ne pas être celui que tous lui ont assuré depuis toujours qu'il serait : le meilleur.

Izuku a ses propres rêves à poursuivre, des rêves qui entrent en conflit direct avec ceux de son ami d'enfance.

Mais dans le bercement du roulis du train, la monotonie du paysage urbain, il se demande s'il n'y aurait pas de la place pour deux personnes sur la plus haute marche du podium.

.

 **0.** « Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça, espèce de sale minable ? »

Les jours passent, et visiblement rien ne change.

« Je te regarde pas que tu es en face de moi, Kacchan, c'est tout. »

Dans le stade, personne ne fait silence. Les frictions entre ces deux-là sont monnaie courante, mais on les surveille tout de même du coin de l'œil. Après tout, une explosion est si vite arrivée avec le blond dans les parages.

« Ouais, et ben regarde ailleurs, tu me déranges.

— C'est bon, dit Izuku avec un air sérieux. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je te protégerai. »

Le visage de Kacchan passe de la colère, à une incrédulité profonde puis à une rage folle.

« JE VAIS T'EXPLOSER LA FACE, ESPÈCE DE NERD DE MES DEUX ! »

Et probablement le stade avec, si on en juge par l'amplitude de sa colère, mais Aizawa-sensei a de bons réflexes et a attrapé son turbulent élève pour le ramener vers lui et lui coller une semonce.

Et Izuku se met à rire, à rire pour ne pas pleurer, parce qu'au fond, il dit toujours la vérité, et ça lui fait mal de voir réagir comme ça celui qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer.

.

* * *

 _J'aime beaucoup les petits pois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'acharne sur eux dans la deuxième partie... C'est délicieux pourtant. Voilà, c'était l'information palpitante du jour ! Et vous, les petits pois, pour ou contre ?_


End file.
